


Not The Same Anymore

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 395, SPOILERS FOR THE HAIKYUU MANGA, platonic iwaoi, please don't read if you don't want spoilers, romantic ushioi, set after oikawa receives the selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Oikawa’s not quite sure what he’s expecting when he gets a text from Iwaizumi, one fateful day in the late evening. “Ran into someone from high school today,” it says in Iwaizumi’s usual blunt, short messaging style. Oikawa grits his teeth together. Iwaizumi’s texts are never quite detailed enough, leaving him with hundreds of questions: Who and When and Where and Who, who the hell did he run into from high school in Irvine, California? / Oikawa's reaction to the fateful selfie.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	Not The Same Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This fic contains manga spoilers for the most recent chapter, Chapter 395!

Oikawa’s not quite sure what he’s expecting when he gets a text from Iwaizumi, one fateful day in the late evening.

“Ran into someone from high school today,” it says in Iwaizumi’s usual blunt, short messaging style. Oikawa grits his teeth together. Iwaizumi’s texts are never quite detailed enough, leaving him with hundreds of questions:  _ Who  _ and  _ When  _ and  _ Where  _ and  _ Who,  _ who the hell did he run into from high school in Irvine, California? Makki and Mattsun are both in Japan still, and none of their kouhai would go to the US, Oikawa doesn’t think. So  _ who _ ?

“Tell me more before I explode, Iwa-chan~~~” Oikawa sends back.

What he gets in return, though, is far different than what he’d been expecting. 

It’s a selfie. Iwaizumi doesn’t send selfies often, unless Oikawa begs him to because he’s desperate not to forget the face of his stupid, anti-selfie best friend (and Iwaizumi doesn’t even appreciate the selfies Oikawa sends him! How rude!). His eyes scan over Iwaizumi first, who honestly hasn’t changed  _ too  _ much in the year or so since Oikawa last saw him. But the person to the right of him in the image is…

Holy shit. Is that  _ Ushijima? _

Oikawa drops his phone.

Heart pounding, he scrambles to pick it back up so he can examine it. Sure enough, the guy is definitely Ushijima, who apparently has gotten more attractive since high school which isn’t even fucking fair. Not that Oikawa would admit to that. But, shit, this doesn’t make sense at all. Ushijima plays pro volleyball in  _ Japan.  _ What the hell is he doing in California with Oikawa’s best friend?

“????? WHAT THE HELL IWA-CHAN,” Oikawa sends back with shaking hands, and then, “EXPLAIN!!!” 

“Did you know that his dad is the trainer I came out here to work under?” Iwaizumi sends back, and no, Oikawa didn’t know that, couldn’t have known that, because they have different names, what the hell. Stupid Ushijima  _ would  _ make things complicated like that. 

“No,” Oikawa says in response. “So what, are you friends now?? Please tell me no. He’s my mortal enemy, Iwa-chan!!”

“He was more than happy to get in the selfie once I told him I was sending it to you,” Iwaizumi responds, because Iwaizumi is  _ annoying _ and avoids important questions. What an asshole. “And he asked me a few questions about you afterwards. I think he might be interested.”

“He did not ask about me!!” Oikawa sends back, and then adds out of curiosity and nothing more, “Did he?? :o”

“Yeah, he did,” Iwaizumi confirms. “And he’s gotten even better looking since high school, don’t you think, Shittykawa? Plus he’s a national athlete now.” 

Oikawa groans, throwing his head back. Leave it to fucking Iwaizumi to remember something that Oikawa had said in passing  _ three years ago.  _ He had mentioned  _ once  _ that he thought that Ushijima  _ could be _ kind of good-looking, if he weren’t such a huge, gaping asshole. But of course Iwaizumi had remembered only the part he wanted to remember. The absolutely humiliating part.

He doesn’t reply to Iwaizumi’s text, and then his phone buzzes again. Of course. Of course Iwaizumi would only consistently text Oikawa back when he’s getting some kind of sick pleasure out of torturing Oikawa. Some kind of best friend he is. His text says, “Also, for the record, he introduced me to his father to help me. And he was able to listen to and accept my advice. I think he’s changed a lot since high school.” There’s another pause of a few seconds before yet another message from Iwaizumi comes in. “And I think you have too. Just something to keep in mind for when you go back to Japan.”

Oikawa sighs, staring at the message. Ushijima’s changed, huh? He’s able to listen to Iwaizumi’s advice and did a favor for his best friend, huh? And he’d asked about Oikawa.

It would be kind of badass to date a national volleyball player.

_ Shit.  _ Oikawa pushes the thought out of his head, rolling over onto his side. He can’t think about stuff like that. Not about Ushijima, of all people. But…

But Oikawa’s not the same person he was in high school. In the words of Iwaizumi, he’s become less shitty - less jealous, less manipulative, less immature. He’d found his own groove in Argentina. Isn’t it natural to assume that Ushijima could do the same? And, well, he trusts Iwaizumi’s judgment. Iwaizumi had, at one point, hated Ushijima almost as much as Oikawa had. So if Iwaizumi thinks that he’s changed… well, Oikawa almost wants to trust him.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Oikawa replies to Iwaizumi. “But tell me first, is he as built as he looks in all the pictures??”

“Hm. Even more so, I’d say,” is Iwaizumi’s response. 

Oikawa laughs, scrolling back up to the selfie that Iwaizumi had sent. He zooms in on Ushijima’s expression. It seems softer, somehow, softer than Oikawa has ever seen him before. He hesitates for a second before he saves it to his album.

  
  


Then he scrolls to his LINE contacts. He hovers over Ushijima’s for a second, remembering how Ushijima had given it to him during some training camp because everyone had been exchanging LINE information. Oikawa had elected to accept his request, but then ignore all of his messages out of spite. Biting his lip, he clicks on it, then builds up all of his newfound  _ maturity  _ or something as he types, “Enjoying your stay in America, Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima’s reply comes what feels like mere seconds later. “Oikawa, it is good to hear from you. I am guessing that you received the selfie that Iwaizumi took of the two of us.”

“Ushiwaka, you - and Iwa-chan too, honestly - really need to learn about proper selfie angles,” Oikawa replies, his fingers furiously flying over the keyboard. “First of all, you can’t take a selfie straight on like that! Also, you should be sure to emphasize your best features…”

But even as he’s typing the scolding message, he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips, the hopeful feeling in his chest, and he supposes he’ll have to thank Iwaizumi for this little helping hand. Or, like, Ushijima’s dad for bringing Iwaizumi and Ushijima together.

...No. That’s too weird. He laughs to himself again as he sends the message, his roommate throwing him a confused look. He just shrugs and stretches out his limbs.

Suddenly, he can’t wait to get back to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I couldn't help myself from writing a short fic after reading the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it, the world deserves more Ushioi content. Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed! (Also, if I got any of the canon facts wrong, I apologize! This was written in a rush.)


End file.
